


Napstablook Gets An Upgrade

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: Mettaton felt bad for Napstablook and thought he could become his right-hand man.





	Napstablook Gets An Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration by lasermeup on DeviantArt  
> https://pre00.deviantart.net/de4e/th/pre/f/2016/096/e/7/e78e7660272034cc99e064dce3e6d352-d9xx5hu.png

"Open your eyes, darling."

Blue gloved hands were the first thing he saw, followed by metal tubular arms, then the heart on his belt line, followed by black pants and blue platform boots with tall heels.

"Oh, Mettaton! What did you do?"

"He did nothing but give me the idea," Alphys said, smiling. "You are like Mettaton now."

"I thought since you wanted people to hear your music, now everyone can! You can be by my side, at last, my favorite and best fan." Mettaton smiled. Napstablook started to cry, then jumped into Mettaton's arms, holding him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Mettaton."

"You're very welcome!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but it was really cute and I did enjoy writing this.


End file.
